fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
End of Our Story
Plot Holes "Basically, to make a long story short, Beast and Clara got along, he started to live with her, and she tried to help him manage his life on his own" Amon continued telling the story "A year passed, though, Beast still helped her at the shop, and all that. They were like a couple living together". "Were they a couple?" Nyx asked Amon. "Nah, they were just friends, really. I tried not to interfere inbetween their relationship, and I'd say it went on fine" Amon answered Nyx. "Okay, I get the whole....love story and all, but, what does Marx have to do with any of this?" Nyx asked Amon, beginning to lose her patience. "Hold up now, no need to rusht he story. Needs some build up and understanding before we can just jump to the main event" "Ugh..fine, just get on with it" Nyx said in an agitated tone. Suddenly, Lamia barged in once more, this time holding grocery bags, throwing one to Amon and putting the other one on Nyx's chest, which was quite heavy. "Hey..! Sto-...I can't...!" Nyx tried to speak but had a hard time doing so with the heavy bag on her chest. Lamia openned the bag, pulling out several boxes of medicine and pills and putting them on the table close to a sink and other medical equipment "So, I got some stuff to help ya heal yer bones faster" Lamia said, as she also took out a bottle of milk and poured some on a glass cup, placing it on a stool next to Nyx "Milk, it does a body good. Unless you're a fuckin' milk addict, in which case, what the fuck?" Nyx was too busy trying to breath with a heavy bag on her chest, while Amon decided not to try and interfere and whatever she is doing. Nyx removed the heavy bag off of her chest with her shadows, putting it on the floor and looked at the glass of milk next to her "I don't drink milk..." Nyx said to Lamia. "Oh, well, in that case, I don't give a fuck, I'm the doctor here, so, when your doctor says drink the milk, drink the fuckin' milk" Lamia's tone was...quite intimidating, as she also took a syringe "Now, I'mma need ya to stay calm, because this won't hurt...much". "Eh..." Even though Nyx could easily break that syringe with her shadows, she knew Lamia was actually a leginimate doctor, as such, decided to listen to her "Ugh..fine, I'll drink the milk and just...just end it already!" Nyx braced herself for the needle. "M'kay~" Lamia said carefreely, though her expression remained deadpan as usual, and took the syringe, taking a blood sample from Nyx "Right, aaaand we're done, open yer eyes, shorty" Lamia said as she put the syringe with Nyx's blood in the fridge. Nyx openned her eyes, breathing in relief "Thank god it's over..." Nyx said to herself. Lamia walked to the door, looking back before closing it "Alright, the sun's settin' soon, so you two finish up quick, okay? Don't want you hoggin' my hubby all night long" Lamia said. "Wait, your wha-...?" Before Amon could finish asking, Lamia closed the door, leaving the room "Well...I won't question that". "Yeesh, man, what'd ya see in her?" Nyx asked Amon. "Enough a that, let's just get on with the story before she drags me away" Amon said, sighing. Guess Who? A year has passed, and Beast has been staying with Clara, albeit partially against his will and due to Clara's abnormal generosity. He would sleep on the couch, even though Clara would insist to allow him to sleep in the bed with her, as she is unable to let someone be uncomfortable while he is invited into her house. It was another day, Beast woke up from his sleep and stood up, walking around the apartment and going to wake up Clara, lightly tapping her on the hood, to which she immediately reacted to and delivered a punch, but Beast casually blocked it with his hand, having grown used to her bad sleeping habit and how jumpy she is when woken up, blocking her punches was incredibly easy now. "Ah...oh, Sam, is it morning already...?" Clara asked, still very sleepy and tired. "Come on, we'll be late at this rate" Beast said, trying to wake up Clara who merely did a "maybe later" gesture with her hand as she rolled in her bed and went back to sleep. "Ugh..." Beast let out a grunt, as he carefully carried Clara in his hands, much like how a groom would hold his bride. He put her down next to the entrance to the shower, and openned the door, then kneeled down so he can be face to face with, and lightly tapped her on the head again, stopping another incoming punch to his face "Wake up already". "Ah..." Clara was trying to adjust the situation, her sight was still rather blurry "Sam...lemme sleep dammit..." Clara said, putting her hand on Beast's face, trying to push him aside, but was too sleepy to try hard enough. Beast sighed, going over to the kitchen and openning the fridge, using his Telekinesis to take three ice cubes from the freezer and walking over to Clara, and kneeling down again, slowly pulling by her shirt and dropping the cold ice cubes into her clothes, to which she immediately woke up, stood up and kicked Beast across the room and into the wall. "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Clara yelled, quickly taking off her shirt, revealing her white bra, as the ice cubes fell on the floor "Sam, why did you do that?!" Clara yelled at Beast, clearly not very happy. Beast stood up, adjusting his gas mask as he tried not to look at Clara shirtless "Just take a shower so we can go, we're gonna be late" Beast said, as Clara puffed her cheeks in anger and walked into the shower. Later, the two walked to the gift shop as usual, with Clara still rather angry at Beast. Suddenly, Beast stopped, as he grabbed Clara's hand and walked to the park. "Hey! What are you doin'?! Clara shouted at Beast as he continued to drag her "What's the deal? You wanted us to get to work, so why are yo-...?!" "It's sunday. No work." Beast nonchalantly said. "Eh?" Clara was confused, as they arrived at the park, Beast sat down on the same bench he did when he first met Clara, letting Clara sit down as well, still holding her hand "If there's no work today...then why...?" "Clara...it has been an entire year, since we met...since you helped me..." Beast said, sounding much more quiet than usual "I...I know I might not be the first...person you've helped but...I just want to say....thank you for everything". "..." Clara stayed quiet for a moment, before smiling and proceeding to hug Beast "Ah! I'm flattered!" Clara said in a cheerful tone, then let go of Beast "But ya could've just, I dunno, told me you wanted to go to the park" Clara said, crossing her arms "Still angry at the ice cubes though..." Clara said. "...Yeah, sorry..." Beast apologized. "So, is that all you wanted from me? 'cause I don't mind gong back to sleep" Clara asked Beast. Beast rubbed the back of his head, staying quiet for a while. "Beast, don't back down now, you won't get another chance" Amon said to Beast, encouraging him "Just tell her how you feel, otherwise you'll regret it" Beast sighed as he put his hands on Clara's shoulders "Clara...I...I think I might...like you..." "Dammit, man! Wrong L word!" Amon shouted at Beast, of course, since it was all in Beast's head, Clara couldn't hear a thing. Clara was silent, she did not reply, suddenly, she fainted onto Beast "Hmm? Hey, Clara, are you really that sleepy?" Beast asked Clara, but she didn't answer, he began to shake her, trying to wake her up "Heeey, wake up, Clara?" "How unfortunate, you might now know if she returns the same feeling to you" An eerie, deep and malicious tone came from behind Beast, as he immediately turned to see an oddly dressed man behind him. The man was rather tall, slightly taller than Beast, appearing to be a full grown adult, with a black top hat with a red ribbon across it, with the brim of the hat covering the eyes of his mask, a white mask, with two crescent shaped eyes pointing downwards, a large mischievious smirk going all the way to his cheeks. He wore a red jacket, buttoned, with vine-like markings on the sides, a black bow tie, and a white shirt under it, he also had clean white gloves on each hand. He wore red pants with white stripes going down, and had black straps on his each leg, two on each side, and finally, black shoes. The man walked towards Beast casually "My, my, it seems the little miss was quite tired today" The man said, chuckling. "Who are you?" Beast asked, his tone becoming much more serious and angered than before, holding Clara in his arms. "Hehehehehe~" The man giggled maniacly before replying "Guess who?". Suddenly, Beast used his Telekinesis to pull a large chunk of the earth from the ground, and send it towards the man, who easily jumped over it and landed right next to Beast, and immediately delivering a powerful punch to his face, sending him crashing through the bench and into a building, breaking down the wall. Luckily, he didn't drag Clara with him, as he released her before he was hit. "Oh, dear, it seems I accidentally put one of my cards in here~" The man said in a cheerful and upbeat tone, taking a card from under the bench that caused a sleeping effect to people near it, though it did not affect Beast "Hmm...I guess he's a strong mage to be able to resist the effects of my card without even noticing it" The man said to himself, suddenly, Beast appeared behind the man, holding a sword, as the man turned around, grabbed the sword with his bare hand, and snapped it in half with ease. "Naughty boy, playing with dangerous weapons is ba-..." Suddenly, the man was interrupted as Beast, or rather, Amon, grabbed him by his neck and began to choke him. "Who are and what do you want?!" Amon shouted at the masked man, continuing to strangle him. "Did..you not hear me...boy? I said, guess who?" The man said, hitting Amon's arm with an open palm, releasing him from his grip, as two cards slipped from both his sleeves into his hands, throwing one card away as he slapped the other onto Amon's mask "Goodbye~" The man said, as he snapped his fingers and Amon was teleported to the location of the thrown card. "What the...?!" Amon was confused, being blind, he couldn't tell he teleported. "Amon! Turn around quick!" Beast shouted to Amon, as he turned around, seeing the man holding Clara by her head, lifting her above the ground. "You have a pretty girl here, it would be a shame if..something were to happen to her" The man chuckled as he took a card, and stuck it onto Clara's body "Want her? Come and get me!" The man declared, as he held another Teleporation Card in his hand, teleporting away. "Dammit! Where did he go?!" Beast shouted, worried for Clara. "Calm down!" Amon yelled, trying to calm Beast down, as he grabbed the card the man stuck to his mask "Hmm...if I'm right, then..." Amon tried to activate the card, instantly teleporting as well, appearing right next to the masked man, with Clara lying unconscious on the floor of a...rooftop. "Sup'?" The man said casually, as he delivered a powerful punch to Amon's side, sending him flying, though Amon immediately teleported behind the man, holding a sword in his right hand, and chains in his left. The man immediately turned around, ducking down and grabbing Amon by his wrists, and kicked him in the stomach. "What good do these weapons do if you can't even fight back with them!" The man declared, punching Amon in the face, knocking the mask off, as he was sent flying off the rooftop. "Lemme show you then, you dick!" Amon declared, as he teleported infront of the man, having quickly worn his hood, shadowing his face, and punching him in the face, then kneeing him in the gut, and grabbed him by his head, knocking his hat off and revealing his slicked back blonde hair, as he headbutted him before immediately releasing him, sending the man back a few inches. The man stood in silence, as he grabbed his hat that slowly fell next to him, dusting it and putting it back on. The man looked at Amon, revealing that no damage has been done to his mask "My, my, boy, you did well~ I didn't expect you to hit me more than once! The first hit was free after all" The man said in a cheerful tone. "What?" Amon was shocked, knowing the man wasn't even serious against him. "However, I suggest you work harder next time" The man, as he snapped his fingers, teleporting next to Clara, as he began to strangle her and lifted her up, facing Amon "Because this woman won't live to see another day!" Before Amon could teleport on time to the man, the man whispered "Level 1: Ama no Ukihashi" Suddenly, wind gathered around his free hand, beginning to rotate in a drill like motion around his hand, positioned in a knife hand position. "Little princess sleep, and never wake up!" The man shouted as he stabbed Clara through her stomach using the razor sharp wind drill around his hand, as Amon appeared behind him, the man turned around as well, letting go off of Clara, allowing her to fall, but Amon teleported behind the man as he turned, grabbing Clara and teleporting further away from him. Amon held the bleeding Clara in his hand, as he glared at the man, turning to face Amon. "You...you aren't that Sammy boy, are you?" The man asked, pointing at Amon "Your eyes are different, your entire movement is different. You cannot be him. I was spying at him for a while, but never did I see you. May I know who you are?" The man asked Amon. "Tell me first, who are you and what do you want?" Amon asked the man. "Hahaha, fair enough, since you couldn't guess yourself, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Marx Dagonet, don't forget that, boy! I am a Mage of Kaiser, and I was merely strolling along, as I heard rumored of a masked man and a girl, so I thought, what better way to spend the day, than to ruin someone's fun?" Marx's cheerful and happy tone, combined with his malicious words were indeed frightening. "So..you came just...just because you felt like it...?" Amon asked Marx, becoming enraged. "Why yes, I did~ A lil' hobby of mine" Marx said carefreely "Now, your turn, who are you? And what do you want?" Marx asked Amon. "My name is Amon, and at this moment, I want to save this girl, but later...I will kill you" Amon said, immediately teleporting away from sight, as Marx began to laugh maniacly in absolute joy, his maniacal laughter echoing through the town, as the people began to gather at the ruined park, and hear the disturbing laughter of a mad man. The End "Later that day, I teleported continuisly to Lamia, because I didn't know any other doctor other than her, and the fact we didn't have any money, didn't help either. The hospitals were full that day too, alot of mages that went on jobs and came home injured were there, so it would've taken time for her to actually get any treatment" Amon said, his tone becoming somber "So...I did my best to stop the bleeding, even if temporarily, arrived here, and Lamia took care of her. That was two years ago, and I still rememver every bit of it". "..." Nyx was quite, having to think of her reply as to not anger him "So...what happened to Clara?" Nyx asked Amon. "After Lamia took care of her, we sent her back to her home, and asked the town to never mention us again, in order to keep her safe from ever having anything to do with a criminal. Beast still thinks he's responsible for what happened..." Amon replied to Nyx "Now, as long as Marx is alive, he might come back for her like last time". "I see..." Nyx was silent for a moment, before asking" So...you want to hunt him down...and kill Marx?". "I thought that was obvious" Amon replied rather coldly. "....Okay...I might be able to help" Nyx said "But it'll take a while, even though Marx isn't a member of Kaiser, but he has been causing trouble to us. Take me a friend of mine, and he'll be able to get us info on Marx and his location" "Wait, really?" Amon's eyes widened, as he stood up "You'll actually help me?" Amon asked Nyx. A slight blush appeared on Nyx's cheeks, though Amon being blind wouldn't notice them "Y-..Yeah, don't get the wrong idea though...It's just because he's a pain to my guild as well, and getting rid of him will be great....that...and you did kinda save me...from that nutso nun" Nyx said to Amon "So, thanks for that..." "No, thank you, very much, this will help alot" Amon said, actually sounding happy. Nyx had a slight smile on her face "Yeah, we can even pay you for helping us get rid of that damn clown". "No!" Amon shouted, glaring at Nyx "I will not be paid for this! This is something I will do through my own will! Not because I'm getting paid for it!". Nyx was speechless at this sudden outburst "Geez, man, okay" "S-...Sorry...I can't really hold my temper sometimes..." Amon apologized before Nyx. Lamia openned the door, this time quietly "Oi, Amon, it's late, time to go to bed, you too, shorty" Lamia said quietly. "Ah, is it late already?" Amon asked Lamia. "Yeah, Lily's asleep in her room, so keep it down" Lamia said to Amon, who immediately realized he was shouting not long ago "I'll be waiting at my room. Goodnight, shorty" Lamia said, as she left the door open and walked away. "Alright, I guess that's that...So, when will we see your friend?" Amon asked Nyx before leaving. "Tell ya what, ask the doc when am I good enough to go on a wheelchair, and then take me there, okay?" Nyx suggested to Amon. "It's a deal" Amon agreed, walking outside the room as he closed the door behind him. Nyx closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep ''"I can't believe I'm helping these people now..." ''Nyx thought to herself, realizing what she has done. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123